


night out

by yorit1



Series: Liv week [6]
Category: Emmerdale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1
Summary: Liv Flaherty + Teenage Shenanigans
Series: Liv week [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984690
Kudos: 2





	night out

Liv was excited she and Gabby were going out. She had not let her hair down in a while, and it has been a boring few weeks. Gabby was busy with work, and Liv was busy with college. Liv wanted to prove that she has not gone soft and lost her edge. She still knew how to have fun.   
“I’m taking you to the new club tonight, Take a vow got an exclusive invite, and I was allowed to bring a plus one. It supposed to be amazing.” Gabby said.   
Liv was excited, and she dressed in some of her nicest clothes and was ready for a night out in town. Liv was putting on her final touches when Gabby arrived.   
“By I’m going now,” Liv said as she came downstairs. Aaron and Robert were on the sofa watching a film, and Seb was in bed asleep.   
“Have fun, But not too much fun,” Robert said.   
“When will you be back?” Aaron asked.  
“Late, don’t wait up,” Liv said as she took her jacket and left.   
“It’s not as bad as my mum and Laurel; they are always on my case. You are so lucky that you live with them.”  
“At least your mum doesn’t try to talk like she is still a teenager like Robert does; he is so embarrassing,” Liv said.   
“Let’s have the best night ever tonight.   
Soon the taxi pulled up in front of a club. Gabby and Liv got out and looked at the place. It was in a nice area of Hotton, and the club seemed expensive. They walked up to the door with a bouncer who was holding a list.   
“Gabby Thomas, Take a vow,” Gabby said.   
The bouncer checked the list and nodded at them when he saw her name and a plus one on the list. Gabby and Liv enterest the club, and it was very posh.   
“I’ll go get us some drinks you get us a table,” Gabby said.   
Liv found a table in a quiet corner of the club and sat there. She looked around; it looked like everyone was having fun. It was more upscale than what she was used to. She could see why they would give passes to take a vow; it is the perfect place to have a hen night. Gabby suddenly appeared with their drinks. A glass of white wine for herself and an ice tea for liv. Liv had not had a drop of alcohol since her eighteenth birthday, and she was proud of herself.   
“Liv we should have as much fun as we can tonight when else can we get into this nice club for free. So come on, let’s go to the dance floor.” Gabby said and got up to go to the dance floor.   
The two of them were having some fun just enjoying this posh place when two guys came up to them.   
“Hi, we couldn’t notice you two dancing. You are so hot, can we join.”  
Liv glared at them her best glare. “No,” Liv said, and gabby shook her head.   
“Come on, why not? It’s a club why wouldn’t you want to dance with us?” The guy asked again. He was behaving as if he was God’s gift to the world. That was an immediate turn off to both Liv and Gabby, not to mention that neither of them was interested in what that guy had to offer.   
“Not interested,” Liv said in a firm voice.   
“What do you talk for her now and all, I was talking to your friend she was the one that I was interested in.”  
“We are here to have fun so back off,” Liv said and got into his face. She may be short, but she could be intimidating.   
The guy seemed to get the message finally and backed the fuck off Liv thought. Liv did not contact this aggression if people were not interested; they were not interested.   
“Ah I need a drink,” Gabby said.   
“Yes, let’s ignore them and have some fun. We will just dance and drink, although ill have a lemonade next and just enjoy the two of us together.”  
“Liv, you are right. I’m so happy we got these tickets. I’ll definitely recommend this place to clients for hen nights. I want to get drunk and just party.”  
“I have your back.”  
Liv and Gabby enjoyed the rest of the night dancing and drinking and just being teenagers. Thankfully no more creeps came over. Liv was glad that she did not have a curfew, and Aaron and Robert were not waiting up for her, they knew she would go back, and they were okay with that. They wanted her to be young and enjoy herself. It was past midnight, but it looked like they could continue partying.   
“Liv, Liv this was so much fun. We should do this again.” Gabby slurred.   
The stayed in the club another hour and a half before they decided to head out.   
“I want chips,” Gabby said.   
Liv ordered them some chips, and they sat while they waited for their taxi to take them home. Liv was happy she came out tonight it was a fun night.


End file.
